


Everything to Me

by master_obi_wan_kenboneme



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Prequel Trilogy, Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types
Genre: Anakin Skywalker Needs a Hug, Human Disaster Anakin Skywalker, Human Disaster Obi-Wan Kenobi, I Will Go Down With This Ship, Inspired By Tumblr, Love Potion/Spell, M/M, Rating May Change
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-13
Updated: 2020-07-13
Packaged: 2021-03-05 00:54:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,176
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25235779
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/master_obi_wan_kenboneme/pseuds/master_obi_wan_kenboneme
Summary: Anakin says some things he shouldn't. Obi-Wan has to clean up the pieces. (Again.)This is a sloooooow burn fic.
Relationships: Obi-Wan Kenobi & Anakin Skywalker, Obi-Wan Kenobi/Anakin Skywalker
Comments: 4
Kudos: 46





	Everything to Me

**Author's Note:**

> This was written because of a post on Pinterest that people commented "I need a fic about this now" so I did what I do best: try my best to please people even if it's total garbage.

Anakin prided himself on being able to charm his way out of any situation. Because if his master taught him anything, it was to divert, divert, divert. He had witnessed the copper-haired Jedi flirt with various adversaries and senators, including Ventress and even that damn pirate Hondo. So yes, after studying under the best of the best, he believes his best moments come from his quick wit and undeniable flirting skills. 

Right now was not one of those moments.

Apparently the humanoid Shuono people were quite prudish, and it wasn’t the best decision to imply he wanted to bed both of the representatives he had been talking to. Granted, they were attractive with their angular faces and long, straight hair, but the male looked about ready to gut him then and there, the female blushing furiously. He had been dragged from where he was standing outside of the negotiations with the Separatist-aligned society (headed by the one and only Negotiator) and into a holding cell where he was to stay until Obi-Wan was able to retrieve him. 

A meager amount of food and a sweet-smelling drink was given to him by one of the guards outside of the door. As most prison food is, the meat and grain he was served was bland and seemed to have nothing more than a bit of salt on it. However, the liquid he swirled in the glass tasted similarly to ale but went down as smooth as water. He laid down on the bed and tried his best to sleep, counting the tiles on the wall. 528 was the number he had gotten to before he truly started to feel weird. He wasn’t drunk, he’d been drunk and this certainly wasn’t it. It was a craving deep in his body for something he couldn’t quite put his finger on. He continued counting and by the time he got to 751, he could hear the steps of troopers and Obi-Wan nearing the ray-shielded door keeping him from leaving.

“Again, I sincerely apologize for the words of Knight Skywalker. He is still young and sometimes forgets himself. I hope that despite this slight altercation our agreement remains what we negotiated.”

“It’s quite alright, Master Kenobi. I believe that your companion will have learned his lesson come the end of the week.”

The tall Shuono guard reached out to the keypad to deactivate the shield and Obi-Wan stepped in, handing Anakin his lightsaber. 

“Lucky they didn’t ship it off to Grievous,” the Stewjoni quipped under his breath. Anakin was going to respond with a witty joke, but his breath was caught in his throat as Obi-Wan clapped a hand on his shoulder to lead him out of the cell. The young Jedi knew that leaning into his former master would be behavior unbecoming of a Jedi, and was barely able to stop himself from burying his face into the other man’s neck. 

Even weirder was the fact that while he always desired physical affection, it hadn’t been a craving since he was just beginning as a padawan at the temple. While he and Obi-Wan bid farewell to the representatives they has spoken with, he ran through everything that had happened over the last few days, trying to figure out what caused this odd urge to have his master wrap him up in his large arms. They were almost to the cockpit of the ship when he figured it out.

It was also then when the need got so much more intense. To try and quell the urge, he wrapped his arms around his torso. However, this did nothing to help and only seemed to make it worse. He let out an unconscious whimper and squeezed his eyes shut. He felt a hand on his face, thumbing over his cheekbone and immediately leaned into it and sighed.

“Anakin? Are you alright?”

The tan Knight shook his head and leaned further toward Obi-Wan.

“You must tell me what’s wrong, Anakin. Did they harm you?” 

Anakin shook his head again and mumbled, “Somethin’ in the drink. Feel weird.”

The copper-haired man sighed.

“I didn’t think they’d drug you. The Shuono commonly ingest an aphrodisiac in their drinks but it’s only given to people who are, ah, involved with someone else. It seems you are reacting differently to it than they had hoped,” he chuckled lightly. Anakin didn’t say anything in response, only gestured for Obi-Wan to enter the ship. 

The two men walked side by side as they ascended the ramp to the craft. Rex, Fives, Boil, and Waxer followed closely behind them.

“Kix, can you please do a full bodily scan on Anakin? I believe he’s been given a substance that could be dangerous to him and everyone on this ship.”

“Yes, General.” The medic quickly grabbed a holopad and carefully ran it over Anakin’s still hunched over body.

“Sir, the only thing I can find is an abnormal amount of oxytocin in his bloodstream.”

Obi-Wan nodded and pulled a hand over his face. 

“That’s not surprising,” he muttered. “Come Anakin, let’s get to the common area. I promise we can go to your bunk once we dock with the Resolute.”

The taller man nodded and followed Obi-Wan into the moderately-sized common area of the ship. Obi-Wan sat and spread his thighs apart to make room for Anakin to crawl into his lap. When the younger man finally straddled Obi-Wan’s hips, the shorter man closed his arms around him; one across his waist and the other crossing his upper back to rest on his shoulder.

“Obi?”

“Yes, dear one?”

“I’m sorry.”

“You’re sorry? For what?”

“I always fuck up everything and the council hates me and I can’t do anything right and ther—”

He cut himself off. He saw the resigned look on Obi-Wan’s face and felt the hand coursing through his hair.

“Wherever did you get these ideas from?”

“Everyone hated me when I was younger, did you know that? Qui-Gon was the only one that wanted to train me! And then—and then he died and left me with you. Oh, force, Master, I’m so sorry, you never needed me!”

Obi-Wan put both of his hands on either side of Anakin’s head and forced the younger man to face him. 

“Anakin, hear me now when I say this: you have been the highlight of my life, and it is an absolute joy to work alongside you. Sure, you’re reckless sometimes, but that doesn’t mean you’re a bad Jedi. Everyone makes mistakes, but that doesn’t mean you can do no right. Believe me when I tell you how much I struggle with attachment to you, for you are truly the thing I am most proud of, as unbecoming of a Jedi pride might be.”

Anakin’s body shook with sobs as he buried his face in Obi-Wan’s neck. The older man wrapped his arms tightly around Anakin’s body and rubbed small circles into his back with the heel of his palm.

“Never worthless to me, Anakin. Never nothing. You’re everything to me, young one.”

**Author's Note:**

> Kudos and commets please! Even if it's just a "this was good!" I THRIVE off of validation from my readers.


End file.
